Down The Hall
by BBMe123
Summary: Zoey has been through a lot, fighting between Mike and Mal to the point where she practically goes crazy. What happens when Mike disappears and she and Mal are able to be together? Will others accept it? Can she herself accept it? THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO: BEHIND THE DOOR. PLEASE READ THAT FIRST.
1. Ch 1: Mike?

**PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU'VE READ THE FIRST STORY: BEHIND THE DOOR. THIS IS THE SEQUEL.**

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

I let myself fall into my own thoughts. Time would pass and I wouldn't even know it. My episodes didn't get worse, but they didn't get better either. Someone would visit me, almost all the time. It was nice to know someone cared about me, I always knew someone did. But unfortunately, none of them were who I needed. I felt myself feel ridiculous because I had become Bella from Twilight. She went crazy over a guy. The difference was, the two boys fighting over her, weren't the same person.

This was the problem I had. I had to choose between one of them, and if I did choose one, I would have to stick with the other too, forever having them there being constantly reminded. I didn't want to have to deal with this anymore.

"Zoey?" A small voice asked and I jerked myself away from my thoughts, realizing Cameron had come to visit me.

I gave him a small smile. "Hey."

Cameron's eyes widened when he saw me acting in such a casual fashion. "Are you feeling better?" He asked hopefully.

I shook my head. It was the same. Any minute now my mind would start wondering again and I would either fall into my thoughts or have an episode. I didn't want either one. I wanted my old life back. I almost want Mike back.

"Zoey?" He asked again.

I shook my head. "Sorry, Cam." I stood, shaking like a leaf. I needed to get away from here. It was finally time for me to escape.

"Where are you going?" Cameron stood awkwardly in the middle of my room, having no idea whether to sit or lean against a wall or even stay here.

"It's time I better get away again." I said, most likely reminding him of the last time I ran away. When I was gone for two weeks without knowing it.

My guest frowned. "I'm not going to let you go in the condition you're in. It's highly dangerous. Who knows what could happen to you while you're gone?"

I shook my head. All my life I had strived for friends. At some point I stopped being really nice, well, I mean I was still nice, but I didn't do it to make everyone my friends. Still, I didn't want anyone to worry about me. Getting away would mean I could keep people from worrying about me. I pushed past him and walked into the hallway.

He watched my back, waiting for me to start leaving again. When I didn't, he walked away from my room and the hallway, and went into the living room.

Looking up, I saw it was dark out. The only light in the hallway was coming from my bedroom. I closed the door and let my eyes get use to the darkness.

Something moved down the hall. I frowned. Was it my imagination or was it...?

Dark, brown eyes flashed in front of me. It was a memory... from waking up from an episode. My eyes had closed back shut immediately, for some reason, but I could feel the person was leaning above me... But that was it. Nothing else could be remembered.

The figure moved closer to me. I knew very well what, or rather who, it was. But I made no move. Finally, he was in front of me. A malicious grin on his face, like he finally completed his ultimate goal.

..

..

..

..

And I realized he had.

His hands held my wrists as he leaned down to kiss me. I waited for him to pull out a knife or for his hands to curl around my neck, but nothing happened. He just pulled away and took a deep breath.

His hair flipped up and looked to see the happy and joyful Mike, but he wasn't there. He was pale, so pale. He stumbled on his feet when he realized he had finally gotten out, and actually tripped over. I knelt beside him. There were circles under his eyes, from actually being tired. He just looked dead.

How could Mal do this to his own self? How could he do this to all of Mike and I's friends? How could he do this to me?

Instead of being angry or sad or anything else that you might expect, Mike smiled, very happily. "Hey, Zo."

I was silent, still not able to believe what was here in front of me.

He took a deep breath, but not because he was changing, but because he actually needed it. "You know I love you right?"

Those words broke my heart. Tears welled up, but I nodded anyway.

"Good. But you should also know, that he loves you more." He closed his eyes for moment and stayed still, before opening them again, looking at me. A smile had not left his face, and that was the most heartbreaking.

"Mike...?" I whispered out.

He was even able to give a quick laugh before coughing. "I mean, I may come back again. And if I do... I'll be happy for you no matter what. OK?"

"No." I shook my head, burying my face in his chest. This couldn't be happening.

I looked up when I realized the body was no longer moving. His hair was straight up, it wasn't slicked back, and it wasn't covering his face. It was just flat and lifeless against the carpet. The body had reverted to it's natural tan, and luckily his eyes were already closed. But it wasn't dead.

Moments after, he coughed bolting up right, the hair falling on his face again. The grin came back and he tackled me in a hug, as though he expected me to be happy about this too. I wasn't mad at him though. I couldn't be. This is what he had dreamed of, of being his own self and I expected it to happen eventually. Honestly, it made things easier for me too. Mike had already told me he would be happy no matter what. So, he was telling me I should have picked Mal.

Could I love him still?

Unfortunately, the answer was yes. While, I did love Mike so much. I did love Mal more. It was the strangest of couples and at that moment: In a dark hallway, being hugged by the murderer of my ex-boyfriend, who was also another man I loved- I did not care.

* * *

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. "I know that... you... I'm sorry."

I smiled, despite it all. He was trying to comfort me. "It's OK. Or... at least it will be." I hugged him back finally and got up. "We should-"

"Zoey!" Someone shouted. "Mal?"

I turned around to see a small group. Cameron had called some people over to convince me not to run away again. Leshawna, Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney, Dawn, and... Scott?

The person who had spoken was Bridgette, which was a bit unexpected.

To add to more of the unexpectedness, Leshawna did... something.

"Alright! That's it!" She huffed and walked straight over to Mal, picking him up by the shirt collar and holding him against the wall. "Tell me right now what the hell you have been doing! Where is her boyfriend and what game have you been playing?"

She was not updated on the events at all. Mal held up his hands in surrender and a panicked look was in his eyes, before he stopped and smirked at her. I groaned to myself, this was not the time to be himself.

"He's gone. Forever. And I'm not kidding this time."

A few gasps escaped the girls. Dawn's face had been surprised the entire time, her face frozen since her eyes landed on Mal. "It's true." She whispered. "You actually defeated Mike."

"How is that even possible?" Gwen asked. Leshawna put Mal down, stumbling back.

There was a bit of commotion after that. I knew I would have to say something.

"Guys!" I raised a voice a bit to quiet them down. They did. "Yes, Mike is gone. But it's...OK."

I waited for their reactions.

* * *

**Heeeeeey! Thank you guys for waiting so long! Sorry I was traveling so much! I know it's a sucky ending, but I wasn't sure how to end the last chapter. Now, I know a lot of you are hating me for this chapter, but it's... OK. **

**...**

**I'm sorry. **

**I can't wait to get started on this story again! Tell me what you think and thank you to whoever suggested this title, I can't find the review in my emails. :/ **

**Anyway, tell me how excited you guys are! Thank you for reading! Please, review the good stuff and the bad stuff! I love you all :D**


	2. Ch 2: Everything Settles Down Sort of

**Mal's P.O.V.**

Mike was gone... He... was gone. I had done it. I finally did it! That was all I could think about. I accomplished one of my life goals. Now the rest were the only thing I had to deal with it. They would probably be easier now that Mike was gone.

I looked up to see Zoey trying to settle her friends down. I grinned. It was hilarious to see them like that.

"What do you mean, it's OK?" Courtney asked. "He's the bad guy! I already explained this to you!"

I walked over to Zoey, taking my chance. I hugged her from behind and kissed her in front of her fiends. Of course, she didn't pull away.

"So what if I'm the bad guy?" I asked Courtney, pulling away from Zoey. "You obviously didn't have any trouble with the fact that Duncan and Scott were the bad guys."

Her face turned red.

"Mal." The little pixie spoke up. "You don't have to cause trouble to people anymore."

I frowned at her. "Of course I do. That's who I am."

She shook her head. "You'e Mike now too. It'll happen eventually. Your aura is getting lighter. He's part of you now."

I shook my head. "That'll never happen. I am me. I got rid of Mike so I could be me, and not him."

"So, he's going to basically be like Mike when all his personalities mixed with him before?" The surfer girl asked.

"No!" I slammed my fist into the wall. Zoey jumped and I immediately felt bad. I sighed. "I think it would be best if you would all leave."

Three of the girls, Courtney, Gwen, and Bridgette fled. Cameron stayed, Dawn stayed, Leshawna and Scott stayed, but probably only because Dawn was still there.

"I thought I said to leave." I reminded them.

"I'm not leaving. You might hurt, Zoey!" Leshawna put her hands on her hips.

"He will not. Do not worry, Leshawna." Dawn spoke. "Scott, you can go. I'll be fine."

He hesitated, but left. Leshawna stared at me for a second before leaving as well.

"No matter what you say, I still don't think he's trustworthy." Cameron decided. His arms were crossed.

"Cameron. I'm sorry, but I don't care what you say anymore." Zoey stepped closer to me. "I..." She trailed off, but didn't say anymore.

The boy shook his head. "Then I guess I should stop caring about you." He left the room.

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

That's not what I wanted to do, but it was better than having to hear him "warn" me about Mal for the rest of my life. I could do what I wanted. If it ended with me being hurt, than... that was my fault. And he would be able to say I told you so. But for now, I loved Mal more than I loved Cam.

I looked back over at Dawn who stared curiously at the two of us. She cleared her throat and said, "I guess I'll leave you as well. Scott is growing impatient."

Once she left, I let a lot of air out and rested my head on the wall. I felt Mal hesitate to touch or comfort me.

"I'm fine... just tired." I turned around and smiled at him.

He made a face, but nodded. "I guess I'll go then..." He mumbled awkwardly.

"That'd be nice. Thank you. I promise I'll see you tomorrow." I smiled.

He turned to leave and started walking away. But then, he stopped. He turned back at me. "I love you."

A moment later he was gone before I could reply to him.

* * *

Iwent to school. I texted Mal to make sure he would go to. I finally wanted see people. For some reason, now that Mike was... gone, I felt like a lot had been lifted on my shoulders.

Now, it was lunch and I sat at a table alone. I don't think many of my friends even realized I had come to school since I had sat in the back. Mal noticed me though. He sat across from me without any lunch. I picked at the food on my plate.

"Hey." He greeted me quietly.

"Hi." I looked up and smiled at him. It was silent for a while before I asked him, "So... How are you going to get rid of the others?"

"Hmm?" Mal looked shocked when I asked that. "Get rid of... I didn't think you'd allow that plan."

**Mal's P.O.V.**

Zoey smiled at me. "Whatever makes you happy."

I, honestly, didn't know how to handle this situation. "I- Uh... Um." I stumbled over my words. "Well, I was hoping Dawn would know how to get rid of the others. Didn't she tell you once?"

Zoey frowned. "Yeah, but I didn't tell you about that."

I stayed quiet and looked around the room.

She sighed. "I'll ask her again later."

"Hi, Zoey, Mal." The girl sat down beside me.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered under my breath. Scott quickly joined us as well, sitting next to Zoey. I narrowed my eyes at him.

Scott noticed me and looked scared. He looked away and said, "Didn't know you were at school, Zoey."

"Figured. No one really noticed."

"I knew you were here. I just didn't get the chance to say Hi." Dawn piped up. "How are you two doing?"

"Well, thank you." Zoey told her. "I'm sure Mal's doing fine too, but he's too grumpy." She laughed.

I snapped my head up at her. Was... she actually happy? Why did I feel good about that? I couldn't help but smile at her. For some reason, I didn't care what people thought of me at the moment. Was this because Mike was part of me?

"It's so nice to see you happy." Dawn brightened. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to borrow Mal for a moment."

Zoey made a face, but nodded. "Alright..."

"I'm not going to leave her with Scott." I crossed my arms.

"I'm going to answer your question." Dawn stood up.

"What are you a mind reader now?" I frowned.

"No, it's the only thing troubling you right now. And if you don't come with me, I'll just announce it in front of everyone." She finished. Dawn was obviously a very nice person, but she was being stubborn about this, so it must be important.

Reluctantly, I followed her away, watching Scott and Zoey as we left.

**Dawn's P.O.V.**

It was very funny seeing him worry. He didn't know there was a very simple answer to this, one that he already knew too. He wasn't like this because of Mike. Mike's part was going to take time before it took any actual effect on him. He was happy for Zoey because he loved her. And he already knew that.

I giggled.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely, arms crossed and looking around the empty hallway.

"I know you're thinking that Mike is already changing you." I paused, waiting for a reaction. There was none, so I continued. "But any real effects won't occur for a while."

"Then why..."He mumbled to himself.

"You're in love." I stated.

Mal glared at me. "I already knew that. There was no reason to bring it up."

"No. You're happy for Zoey because you love her." I told him carefully. I was wondering how he would react to that. Unfortunately, I never got to see. Mal whipped around and walked back into the cafeteria. I followed him in and I saw him sit back down.

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

"What did she tell you?" I asked curiously.

He looked up at me, almost surprised. "Nothing. It wasn't important. I don't know why she dragged me away."

Was he lying? Mal could lie without anyone knowing, but I had a feeling he wasn't at least telling me the entire truth.

* * *

**Don't have much to say! Hope you enjoyed it though! My friend is currently next to me. She also just reviewed Behind The Door like right now. She's being annoying. I'm deleting her reviews so don't go looking for them. :P But you don't want to know about my personal life! **

**Thanks for reading! Please, review the good stuff and the bad stuff. I love you all :D**


	3. Ch 3: Starting with Svetlana

**AHH. WHY IS THIS SO LAME?**

* * *

**Mal's P.O.V.**

So close... I was so close to getting rid of them all. Then, not only do I find out that _they_ will be absorbed into me anyway, but my... _feelings_ decided to get out of control. I mean, what kind of evil villain falls _in love_ with someone who doesn't become good in the end? I'm not saying I was a evil villain, I was simply someone who preferred to be feared than fear. The only circumstance I could think of was if both were evil. Zoey has changed, but she certainly would not want to be feared.

I opened my eyes. My hair was cascading over my face as I leaned my head against the wall.

"Mike?" His... My mother knocked on the door softly, before opening it anyway.

"What do you want?" I looked down at her. She was shorter than me, I realized. My mother was only at my shoulder.

Her face fell seeing it was me. Me and not her _darling_ son.

"I wanted to make sure you were OK." She touched the side of my face and I yanked away from her. She put her hands on her hips. "What has gotten into you?"

"_Nothing._" I glared at her, before sitting on my bed. "I want to be left alone."

"I know a boy with multiple personalities probably has more problems than a normal one, but something is wrong. How is Zoey? Is she OK?" She was suddenly worried, as though she cared about someone else's child.

"Of course." I thought for a moment, thinking of how she smiled and laughed at lunch. A small smile crept it's way on my face and I cursed myself for it. I sighed before telling her, "She was smiling and laughing for once. But she's having... problems with her dad."

"Because she ran away?" Mom... My mother sat next to me.

"Yeah..." I stood up to get away from her.

"I think Zoey will be good for you. Mike might not like that you're with her, but it may cool down that you're, supposedly, the 'evil' one."

I growled. Did this peasant _not_ fear me? Did she not understand that just because she is my mother, does not mean that I care about her one bit? "I _am_ the evil one. I am feared as I _should_ be."_  
_

But all she did was smile. "Of course. But I still think you'll like to be around Zoey."

"Leave me!" I yelled at her.

She got up and turned to leave, before coming over to me and kissing my cheek. "Malevolent... Mal, I love you just like I love the others. You don't have to try and scare me." Then she did leave.

I turned towards the wall and leaned against it.

* * *

**Zoey's P.O.V.**

I had avoided going home for a few hours, hanging out longer than I should have after school, watching other people file out. Then, I went over to Dawn's house. I hung out with her and Scott. We enjoyed nature for a few hours, did some yoga until Scott complained, and then Dawn told me I should go home before my dad got angry.

I listened to her. I hesitated in front of the front door, gripping the straps to my backpack.

He passed by the window and saw me there. I figured I should go in, otherwise it would look pretty weird.

He glanced at me before sitting down at the table, picking up the newspaper he seemed to constantly read.

"Hey Dad." I set down my backpack on the counter. He ignored me. "How was your day?"

Dad glanced up at me. "Fine."

I sighed before leaving to my room. I had a lot of work to make up anyway.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me." I smiled at him.

"No problem. What do you need?" Mal asked me, leaning his back against the tree.

"I just wanted to see you."

"At 3 in the morning?" He raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. I woke up and really wanted to see him. In other words, I felt myself start to fade away. "I can't stay away from you."

"I'm guessing you mean literally." He surprised me by gathering in for a hug.

I melted into it though. I hugged him back and held tight.

"We could run away." He offered.

"What?" I pulled back.

"I mean think about. We could easily just leave now. It's only a month until graduation." He explained.

I stuttered. "B-but college... and my d-dad."

"Do you think most people in this country has a job they got from college? Your dad has practically abandoned you anyway." He said.

"No! He hasn't. Things are better. We spoke to each other this afternoon." I half-lied. We spoke, but I don't think it was enough to convince him everything was OK between us. "And you have to get rid of the others."

"Like you actually want me to kill them." He rolled his eyes.

I winced. "You're... not killing them."

"They lose their life in this body. It's pretty much killing." He paused. "I could borrow some money from my mom. Enough to get us started. You're smart. You could get a nice job. I could do whatever it took to help support us."

I stepped back. "No. Mal, I want to do that. I want to run away with you-"

"Then why not?" He asked eagerly. Why did he like this idea so much?

"I want to run away with you, but I'm not ready. I want to get a high school diploma at least and you can use that time to find a way to... get rid of the others."

He sighed. "Fine, but as soon as graduation is over, I'm running with you, robes on and all."

I smiled. "OK. Deal." I held out my hand.

He looked at it curiously, before shaking my hand. Then, he dragged me towards him, diving in for a kiss. I pulled away as soon as he pulled me in. He frowned.

"Sorry, you just surprised me." I apologized. "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Mal's P.O.V.**

She was going to come up with an excuse as soon as graduation came, I knew. I would have to 'get rid' of the others. Starting with Svetlana. I knew how to get rid of her. She was Mike's feminine personality. Which means I just have to open her up to the fact that she _wasn't_ actually a girl, since she wasn't.

I laid on my bed, closing my eyes.

Moments later, I was there. The four of them looked at me sadly.

"What do you want, ya whipper-snapper?" Chester yelled at me comically.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm here for Svetlana."

Svetlana backed a step back before taking three steps forward. I noticed a limp she had, probably when I broke the last time I confronted tha all of them and we fought. "Well, _I _want nothing to do with you!"

"Did I ask you?" I grabbed the front of her- No, wait, _his_ shirt. I should stop referring to Svetlana as a female.

He struggled, pulling at my hand, which grip wasn't even fluttering. "Let me go!"

"Or what?" I leaned my face close to his. "You know you're not actually a girl right?"

He faltered for a second.

"You're just a feminine personality, but _all _of us are guys, _just like you._"

"Leave her alone, ya oxy moron!" Manitoba pushed me off Svetlana, who tripped over his hurting ankle.

I ignored his strange Australian term, not entirely sure if I even wanted to know what that meant. "I'll deal with you later. I'm picking off the weaklings first."

Svetlana trembled. "I'm..."

"_Not a girl._" I told him slowly, as though he was a child. "How have you not realized that?"_  
_

"Leave me alone!" Svetlana cried.

I left her. I'd deal with her later.

* * *

**From a not very trustworthy site, I learned "oxy moron" is an Australian term for dickhead, pretty much. But, it's not trustworthy, so it's probably wrong, I just want to find an Australian curse for Manitoba to use. :P**

**Also, I want to inform you guys that this is a sequel, not only because he actually gets rid of the personalities in this, but because this will be a bit of a sweeter part to the series (Unfortunately, I know it is to some of you guys). There will be less drama, probably, and more fluff. But this is also _Mal_ we're talking about, so it won't be _that bad. _**

**One last thing, I wouldn't worry about Mal becoming Mike. I don't want to say much, but he's getting their... power pretty much. So if Mike's there because he's host... then you know. Imagine what it will be like when Mal is pretty much: Evil, Host, and Girly. That will be the day. It's like Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Whom I failed spelling his name miserably.)**

**OK, this is actually the last thing. Sorry, it's taken forever. There's been major writers block for this and I'm prewriting another story (That is SUPER LONG. The second chapter was, like, 17,000 words. Not even kidding). I am really excited for it and am putting all my time and effort into planning it, researching, and editing it. I may not upload this as normal since I know you guys are really busy too. I'm not going to get a lot of support on it as I would in the summer. **

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review the good stuff and the bad stuff (Especially grammar, spelling, and punctuation mistakes)! **


End file.
